My Mother
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: A short Mother's Day story for each DL mom and her children/child. Happy Mother's Day!


Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

My Mother

 **Cordelia**

Kanato, Laito and Ayato sat huddled around a piece of paper, racking their brains for something to write. They wanted to write a poem for their mother but the problem was they didn't even know where to start, considering none of them read poetry, no sane child would, "Maybe we could copy something from a book then change it a little?" Purposed Laito, Ayato shook his head vigorously, "That's cheating!", Kanato raised his hand, "We could sing her a song instead", Ayato and Laito both shook their heads, "We can't sing", Kanato pouted, "I can...", "It's supposed to be from all of us" Ayato insisted, Laito nodded in agreement, "So.., what do we do?", they sat in silence, looking at each other expectantly.

Laito sighed, and Kanato snuggled his teddy bear in defeat, Ayato suddenly burst out in frustration "Well it doesn't have to be perfect we'll just try an say what we mean!", with that they set to work writing and erasing at the piece of paper. The triplets slowly approached their mother, hiding the poem behind them, "Mother?" Ayato hesitantly said, Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?", "W-we wrote you something", Laito handed her the paper, she took it and began to silently read,

 _Mother is beautiful, Especially when she smiles, We hope she loves us through every trial, Mother is wonderful._

Cordelia stared at the poem, the triplets looked at each other nervously, Ayato hesitantly spoke, "Mother?", Cordelia seemed to jerk out of a trance, "Huh?...Oh" she glanced down at them, and a hesitate and almost reluctant smile appeared on her face, Cordelia looked down at them and said softly, "Thank you", relieved smiles broke out on the triplets faces.

 **Beatrix**

Beatrix sat in the gardens, watching over her sons playing in the flowers. It was refreshing to see Reiji running about and playing in the fresh air, normally he preferred to sit quietly and read, not that Beatrix minded but it was good for him to get some exercise, her eyes drifted toward Shu, she almost smiled, he was bright eyed and full of energy as he dived for flowers to fill his bouquet, for that was what Reiji and Shu appeared to be doing, both filling large bouquets of pretty flowers, sometimes briefly fighting over certain ones then abandoned it when others caught their eye, Reiji carefully examined and selected the most elegant, dainty flowers he could find, while Shu picked mostly large and brightly colored flowers, they both had big smiles on their faces as they rushed about the garden.

Beatrix watched them in contentment, it wasn't often they were together so long without a large fight. Shu and Reiji gradually slowed down and picked only a few more flowers then they compared their bouquets, Beatrix observed her sons with more interest, Reiji gestured towards a few flowers in Shu's bouquet and Shu discarded them, Shu pointed at a couple of flowers in Reiji's bouquet and Reiji rearranged them, then they walked towards Beatrix with nervous looks on their faces, Beatrix hide her curiosity, "Yes?", her children shuffled nervously in front of her, Shu spoke up, "Mother, I-we picked these for you", he held up his bouquet and Reiji did the same, "Me too!", Beatrix gently accepted the flowers and breathed in their sent, "Do you like them?" Reiji hesitantly asked, Beatrix looked down at the adorable faces gazing up at her, and she smiled, "They are lovely", Shu and Reiji beamed.

 **Christa**

Subaru was hunched over a piece of paper, intensely focused on it, determined to color the perfect image of his mother. He wanted it to look just like her, his mother was more beautiful than anything in the world and he loved her more than anything in the universe, so he wanted her to like his drawing of her and to be proud of him, he wanted to make her smile, but as hard as he tried, the drawing didn't look as wonderful as he had hoped it would be, he could see his mother perfectly in his minds eye, but couldn't color it on the picture, he bit his lip and started coloring with more fervor, after a bit it started looking a little better although it still didn't capture his mother's perfectness, a burst of warmth filled Subaru's small chest as he imagined his mother smiling and patting his head, he clamored to his feet and ran to find his mother.

Subaru found Christa but he had lost most of his confidence. His lip trembled, what if she didn't like his drawing? It was starting to look less attractive than he had thought it was, Christa smiled when she saw him approaching, "Subaru", Subaru trotted the rest of the way toward her, Christa kneeled down, Subaru thrust the coloring towards her, "Um I drew this f-for you, it's you" he said nervously, Christa took the drawing, the limbs were disproportionate and she had to many fingers, but the coloring made Christa's eyes full with tears all the same, Subaru saw his mother's tears and was immediately worried, "M-mommy? Was the drawing..bad?", his throat tightened, Christa drew him into a tight hug and whispered, "No, the drawing was perfect, Subaru", Subaru's cheeks flushed and he snuggled further into his mother's arms.

* * *

Happy Mother's Day! I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think ^^ the Cordelia one was a little hard to write, the Christa one was my favorite, and I wrote Beatrix's first :)


End file.
